VeggieTales
VeggieTales is a Christian series, released on April 21, 1993. It features God and talking vegetables. Its two characters are a tomato and a cucumber named Bob and Larry. Episodes Season 1 (1993-2002) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) *Josh and the Big Wall! (1994) *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) *Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (1995) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *Madame Blueberry (1998) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) *King George and the Ducky (2000) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) Season 2 (2003-2012) *The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003) *The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) *An Easter Carol (2004) (produced 2003) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004) (produced 2003) *Sumo of the Opera (2004) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) (produced 2004) *Minnesota Cuke (2005) (produced 2004) *Lord of the Beans (2005) *Sheerluck Holmes (2006) (produced 2005) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) (produced 2005) *Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) *Moe and the Big Exit (2007) (produced 2006) *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) (produced 2006) *God Made You Special (2007) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2007) *Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) *Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) *Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009) *Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) (produced 2009) *Pistachio (2010) (produced 2009) *Sweetpea Beauty (2010) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) (produced 2010) *Princess and the Popstar (2011) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) (produced 2011) *Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) *The Penniless Princess (2012) Season 3 (2013-2015) *The League of Incredible Vegetables (2013) (produced 2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) (produced 2013) *Celery Night Fever (2014) New Series *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Noah's Ark (2015) Logos *1993-1997 *1998-2008 *2009-2014 Theme Song Designs *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Theme Song Audios *1993-1997 *1998-2009 *2010-2014 *2015 Theme Songs Season 1 *1993 (1993 clips) **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *1994-1997 (1993-1994 clips) **God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) **Josh and the Big Wall! (1994) **Are You My Neighbor? (1995) **Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) **Dave and the Giant Pickle (1995) **Very Silly Songs! (1997) **Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *1998-2000 (1995-1997 clips) **Very Silly Songs! (1997) (sometimes) **Madame Blueberry (1998) **The End of Silliness? (1998) **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) **King George and the Ducky (2000) **Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *2001-2004 (1995-2000 clips) **Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) **The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) **Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) **Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) **The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003) **The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) **An Easter Carol (2004) Season 2 *2004-2006 (1995-2003 clips) **A Snoodle's Tale (2004) **Sumo of the Opera (2004) **Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) **Minnesota Cuke (2005) **Lord of the Beans (2005) **Sheerluck Holmes (2006) **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) **Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) *2007-2010 (1995-2006 clips) **Moe and the Big Exit (2007) **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) **God Made You Special (2007) **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2007) **Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008) **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) **Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) **Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009) **Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) *2010-2013 (1995-2009 clips) **Pistachio (2010) **Sweetpea Beauty (2010) **Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) **Princess and the Popstar (2011) **God Loves You Very Much (2011) **If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) **Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) **The Penniless Princess (2012) **The League of Incredible Vegetables (2013) **The Little House That Stood (2013) **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *2014 (1995-2013 clips) **Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) **Celery Night Fever (2014) Season 3 *2015 (1993-2014 pictures) **Noah's Ark (2015) Silly Songs Season 1 (1993-2002) *The Water Buffalo Song (1993) (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) *Song of the Cebu (1994) (from: Josh and the Big Wall! (1994)) *Hairbrush Song (1995) (from: Are You My Neighbor? (1995)) *Dance of the Cucumber (1995) (from: Rack, Shack & Benny (1995)) *I Love My Lips (1995) (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle (1995)) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (1997) (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) *His Cheeseburger (1998) (from: Madame Blueberry (episode) (1998)) (love song) *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (1998) (from: The End of Silliness? (1998)) *Endangered Love (2000) (from: King George and the Ducky (2000)) *Larry's High Silk Hat (2000) (from the upcoming: Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001)) (classy song) *Do the Moo Shoo (2001) (from: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001)) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (remix) (2002) (from: Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002)) Season 2 (2003-2012) *Bellybutton Song (2003) (from: The Ballad of Little Joe (2003)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sport Utility Vehicle (2004) (VeggieTales: A Snoodle's Tale (2004)) *Schoolhouse Polka with Larry: Homophones! (2004) (VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera (2004)) *The Blues With Larry: Larry's Blues (2005) (VeggieTales: Duke and the Great Pie War (2005)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Pizza Angel (2005) (VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke (2005)) *Silly Songs with Elvis: My Bebe Elf (2005) (VeggieTales: Lord of the Beans (2005)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Gated Community (2006) (VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes (2006)) *Ukulele Karaoke with Bob: Lance the Turtle (2006) (VeggieTales: Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006)) *Boyz in the Sink: A Mess Down In Egypt (2007) (VeggieTales: Moe and the Big Exit (2007)) *Silly Songs with Larry: If It Doesn't Have a Tail, it's Not a Monkey (2007) (VeggieTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007)) *Silly Songs with Larry: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (2008) (VeggieTales: Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sneeze if You Need To! (2009) (VeggieTales: Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Sippy Cup (2009) (VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009)) *Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (2010) (VeggieTales: Pistachio (2010)) *VeggieTales Shopping Network: Pants (2010) (VeggieTales: Sweetpea Beauty (2010)) *The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude and Phillipe: Hopperena (2011) (VeggieTales: Twas The Night Before Easter (2011)) *Fashion History with Archibald: Astonishing Wigs! (2011) (VeggieTales: Princess and the Popstar (2011)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Bubble Wrap (2012) (VeggieTales: Robin Good and The Not-So-Merry Men (2012) and VeggieTales: If I Sang a Silly Song (2012)) *Silly Songs with Laura and Papaya: Best Friends Forever (2012) (VeggieTales: The Penniless Princess (2012)) Season 3 (2013-2015) *Silly Songs with LarryBoy: Supper Hero (2013) (VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables (2013)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Happy Toothday (2013) (VeggieTales: The Little House that Stood (2013)) *Silly Songs with Scottish Larry: Kilts and Stilts (2013) (VeggieTales: MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Asteroid Cowboys (2014) (VeggieTales: Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: Perfect Puppy (2014) (VeggieTales: Celery Night Fever (2014)) *Silly Songs with Larry: My Golden Egg (2015) (VeggieTales: Noah's Ark (2015)) Closing Logo Bumpers (Big Idea) *1993-1997 **Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) **God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994) **Josh and the Big Wall! (1994) **Are You My Neighbor? (1995) **Rack, Shack & Benny (1995) **Dave and the Giant Pickle (1995) **Very Silly Songs! (1997) **Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *1998 **Madame Blueberry (1998) **The End of Silliness? (1998) *1999 **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) *2000 **King George and the Ducky (2000) **Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *2001 **Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) **The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *2002 **Jonah: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) **Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *2003-2004 **The Wonderful World of Autotainment! (2003) **The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) **An Easter Carol (2004) **A Snoodle's Tale (2004) *2004-2005 **Sumo of the Opera (2004) **Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) **Minnesota Cuke (2005) *2005-2006 **Lord of the Beans (2005) **Sheerluck Holmes (2006) **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *2006-2007 **Sheerluck Holmes (2006) (sometimes) **LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) (sometimes) **Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) **Moe and the Big Exit (2007) **The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) *2007-2015 **God Made You Special (2007) **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Sing-Along Songs and More! (2007) **Lessons From the Sock Drawer (2008) **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) **Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) **Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) **Minnesota Cuke 2 (2009) **Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) **Pistachio (2010) **Sweetpea Beauty (2010) **Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) **Princess and the Popstar (2011) **God Loves You Very Much (2011) **If I Sang a Silly Song (2012) **Robin Good And His Not-So Merry Men (2012) **The Penniless Princess (2012) **The League of Incredible Vegetables (2013) **The Little House That Stood (2013) **MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) **Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) **Celery Night Fever (2014) **Noah's Ark (2015) *2014-2015 (VTitH variant) **VeggieTales in the House (2014) Characters Main *Larry the Cucumber (1989) *Bob the Tomato (1992) *Junior Asparagus (1993) *Laura Carrot (1995) *Archibald Asparagus (1992) *Jimmy Gourd (1994) *Jerry Gourd (1994) *Petunia Rhubarb (2005) *Pa Grape (1994) *Madame Blueberry (character) (1998) *Mr. Lunt (1995) *Mr. Nezzer (1995) *Jean-Claude Pea (1994) *Phillipe Pea (1994) Recurring *Scallion #1 (1993) *Scallion #2 (1993) *Scallion #3 (1993) *Dad Asparagus (1993) *Mom Asparagus (1993) *Scooter (1994) *Annie (1998) Minor *Percy Pea (1994) Category:VeggieTales